


Too Good For You

by Browneyesparker



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from "That's How It Should Be" Story 24. I decided to go in a different direction, but I am so in love with this that I needed to share it. </p><p>(Too Good For You is just a working title).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good For You

He proposed to her with a ring that he’d gotten from a gumball in a dumpy grocery store. She didn’t see it coming; it was after the regular crowd had left the carnival after a long Saturday of performing magic tricks and reading minds. They were supposed to be cleaning up for the night. Instead, they were drinking warm lemonade from plastic cups and feeding the pigeons leftover Cracker Jack popcorn while they rode the Ferris wheel. A sad Judy Garland song was coming from the speakers down below them and the moon was shining brightly overhead.  

She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and even though he was only 18-years-old he simply couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life with anybody else except for her.

He proposed to her with a ring from Tiffany’s. She didn’t see it coming, they were up to their ankles in sand, drinking iced coffee from Starbucks and feeding the seagulls leftover roast beef and cheese sandwiches.


End file.
